


Binding, Blinding, Finding, Grinding

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fill, Trans Male Character, Transitioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: Matteo is writing a poem
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Binding, Blinding, Finding, Grinding

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: blinding (theme: light)

“Hans, what rhymes with binding?” 

Matteo´s head hangs off the couch, legs thrown over the side, balancing his llama pen on his tongue. 

“Uhm, blinding, grinding... Why, my butterfly?” Hans barely slows down walking by. 

“Oh, nothing. Just...” 

It´s hard to decipher someone´s expression upside down, but Matteo´s voice makes Hans stop. 

“Well, talk to your guru!” He prompts cheerfully. 

Matteo sits up. 

“It´s David´s mastectomy tomorrow and I want to surprise him. Or distract him. Anyway, I´m writing a poem.” 

Hans´ heart swells. He sits. “Well, read me what you´ve got!”


End file.
